The younger twin's diary: Roy Mustang
by YuuMustang
Summary: A story being told about Roy's childhood as a younger twin. Who would Riza choose, him or his twin brother? Royai in Semi-AU. Chibi for first few chapters with somewhat OOC.
1. How it all began

Hi everybody, it's my first time writing FF for FMA. It's a story about Roy Mustang having an evil identical twin brother and how he grew up. Hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa sensei.**

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

This morning my teacher told us that we should have the habit of writing diary everyday, because it helps to improve our English. So, I bought you while from the school's bookshop. I hope we can be good friend from now on.

Let's me introduce myself to you. My name is Roy Mustang and I am in grade 3. I have an older brother named Ron Mustang. He is my twin, who was born just a few minutes before me. Yup, just only a few minutes different and he thought he has the right to turn my life to hell. We look alike, and he loathes me for this. It's not as if I want to look like him!! He hates me so much that I have no choice but to return his feeling by hating him back. We fight everyday and in the end I'm the one who would get punished. I wonder why mom's always on his side.

And there is a cute girl who stays next to my house. Her name is Riza Hawkeye and she's two years younger than me. I like her a lot and often go to her house to play. My parents and hers are close friends so we are like a big family. I go the nearly everyday, actually. And in fact I'm at her house now, writing this diary. But don't worry, as she has gone out for groceries with her mom. Mrs. Hawkeye is such a nice woman and she's a good cook, too. I wonder if Riza would become a great woman like her mom. You may ask why am I here. Well, that's because my parents are busy with work most of the time and Ron is probably having fun with his wild pack of friends so I'd rather staying here than idling in a empty how. And I can play with Riza, too. Not now, though. I wonder when she will be back. I like her but I'm also scared of her. Every time I come here, she always forces me to finish my homework first before I'm allowed to do anything. Is it how people treat their guests??? But I dare not to complain. I protested once and she shot me with the water gun. Mr. Hawkeye bought that for her to shoot 'bad people', and she used it on me!!! I'm not a bad person. I was just trying to voice my opinion (wow this time I spell this correctly, yay!!!). Anyway, as if I ever dare to tell her that.

I think I need to stop now… It seems that Riza can be back anytime soon. Luckily I've finished most of the math problems before starting to write this. Hey I've never known I'm actually enjoying writing diary!!! Perhaps we can really be good friends.

Oh it's getting late. Sorry I need to hide you now. Riza will drown me for sure if she find out about this diary. Now where should I hide you my friend? I can leave you at home, too. Once my brother find out about this, I'm dead for sure. I guess it's ok if I bury you at Riza's backyard. She doesn't go there much so it may be pretty safe for now.

I'll see you again tomorrow. Hopefully you can survive still I dig you up again.

P.S: Your name must be Diary, right? My teacher told me to right 'Dear Diary' before I start writing. It's how people normally call you anyway. It's won't be weird writing to you like this write? Ugh… why should I care about something that nobody will know? I should care about Riza comin-

Ok, Bye

Roy Mustang.

.:.

xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

It's good to see you again. You look a bit dirty but I'm glad that you are still alive. I think I have to find something to cover you before leaving you underground again.

I'm still at the same place- the dining table at Riza's house. But Riza is at home today so I have to be very cautious. But don't be scared. I'll protect you as well as my own life. I'm having you laying under my science textbook so I can hide you anytime. Riza is helping her mom in the kitchen so she won't be here any moment. I wonder what they are making for dinner. By the way, Mrs Hawkeye let me have dinner here since my mom hardly cooks and Ron eats with his gang most of the times. Sometimes mom would go back early and cook dinner, but I don't like to eat with my family. Ron would steal my food anytime he wants while my mom keeps praising him on how sociable he is, how sporty he is, how whatever he is!!! I hate my family. Why give birth to me while she doesn't need me at all. I wish I'm from Hawkeye family. They are kind and they treat me like their real son. I know my wish would never come true. In fact I don't hope for it to come true, because I want to marry Riza, hahaha. I don't think this wish can come true either. Riza can get along well with Ron, too. Every time Ron comes here, she talks a lot and her face looks happy. I can't blame her about that, since Ron is very good at talking to girls. All the girls in my class love him while I stay in one corner. What does Riza think about me? I don't know which one of us that she prefers, but I think she likes Ron. What about me?

I have so much homework to do so I think I'm gonna stop here.

See you tomorrow.

Roy

.:.

"Hey Roy"

"What is it, Riza?" Roy responded without looking up. Apparently he looked like he was solving a few math problems.

"Did you go anywhere while I went shopping? I can see dirt all over the main entrance."

Roy gulped. The boy mentally cursed himself for being so careless. "Haha, I went to the backyard for some air. Sorry about the dirt."

"Make sure you don't do anything funny in my yard or I'll shoot you." Riza warned while she picked up the broom and made her way to the door.

"Yes, madam." _Now I have to think of where to hide my diary. _Roy thought in a cold sweat while dug his pen to the paper again.

.:.

xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

Sorry my friend. I know putting you under the fridge is not a good idea. I find it difficult to take you out, too. Today it took me like 10 minutes to pick you out using the tongs that Mrs. Hawkeye normally use to pick charcoal. I'd never make the same mistake again. I cleaned the place up before leaving so don't worry about Riza. I don't think she can find out for the time being.

I scored an A for my math test while Ron got a C and he looked like he wanted to kill me on the spot. I shrugged and walked away, which made him even angrier. I love to see his angry face, it's just so funny. I laugh at it and remind myself not to get angry so often, since I don't want to look funny like him. I don't think he would leave alone after this so I better be well-prepared. I have my weapon to fight bad people, too. It's the matchbox I took from dad's storeroom. You asked why I keep matches? It's because I love fire. I like to look at flames and I think they are beautiful. I used to play with the matches in my garden. I like to burn leaves and papers and then see how they turn into ashes after less than a minute. Mom scolds me every time she sees me burning something. She says I'm a bad person and asked me whether I want to burn the house with the matches. That night Mom told Dad about it and he beat me like mad. Then they took all my matchboxes away. This matchbox was safe because I left it in my schoolbag.

You may ask while I like matchboxes so much, and why I have so many of them. Well, it's because my Dad has a factory. He produces matches. And both Dad and Mom think Ron can be succcetsor (I don't know how to spell this yet. But Dad said it means the factory will belong to Ron when he grows up.) And now he says he should never let me go to the factory because he's scared that I'll burn the whole thing. Ron will be the one who take care of everything. I ran to Riza's house and slept there that night, as I couldn't stand Dad's ranting about me not doing anything except burning everything he produces. Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeyes were really nice; they let me stay for the night. I slept on the sofa with Riza's blanket. It smelt so good and I wish I could move to her house and stay forever. So it was what happened last week and I haven't really spoken to Dad since then.

Oh so the matchbox is with me now. It's the last one left so I have to save it only for emergent time. Match is a powerful weapon. I can rub it on the box's side and the fire will come out. I'm thinking of throwing one on Ron if he hit me with the racket again. Mom will kill me again if I know I'm about to use matches on her dearest son. May be I should just bring a few matches with me and leave the rest at Riza's house. I hope she wouldn't mind. I shown her my matchboxes collection before but she didn't interested. She said if we got into a fight, I would never win her, because her water gun is more powerful. And I swore I would never fight with her, ever.

I think Riza should be back soon. Yesterday's beef stew was so tasty. I wonder tonight what I'm having for dinner. I'm thinking of going home late today. So Ron might forget about the problem and leave me alone for today. Well, just hope so.

I'm glad that I can spend more time with you from now on, since you are sleeping under Riza's fridge. Another good thing is it saves me from having all the trouble digging you up and down every time I want to write something.

I need to think about how to deal with Ron now so I'll see you again tomorrow.

Bye,

Roy.

.:.

"Just what have you done to your brother, Roy!!!!??"

"I didn't do anything. He started the fight first; I was only trying to defense myself."

"And what did you do?"

"I threw the matches at him after he smashed me with the baseball bat." Roy replied softly with his shaken voice. He was scared as he knew what was about to come next.

One slapped and the boy slumped to the floor with tears rolling his tiny cheeks. His mother was whacking him mercilessly with a wooden cane while yelling about him cheating during exams. Poor Roy widened his eyes. He knew Ron was standing their, smirking at him, but he didn't care. He had gone numb and felt like the world had fallen apart. The boy was no longer able to hold back anymore, and was sobbing uncontrollably. _Me, cheating? And I was waiting to show her my result. Why don't you love me at all, Mom?_

And the noisy mixture of the beating, crying kid, yelling mother had finally came to an end as Riza's father came to Roy's house and rescued him from the torture.

"Calm down Susana (A/N: The name of Roy's mother that I made up), hey they boy's sleeping with us tonight, ok. He's still a small kid, so please don't be so furious with him."

They exchanged a few more words and Roy went to Riza's home with Mr. Hawkeye.

.:.

"How are you feeling, Roy?" Mr. Hawkeye patted Roy's head while handing him a bowl of chicken soup.

"I'm ok, thank you Mr. Hawkeye." Roy replied hoarsely. His now swollen up eyes were gazing tiredly. After a short while, his petite hand shyly reached the spoon and started digging up the soup.

Riza's father found himself a seat next to Roy and began to speak. "What did you do that make your mom angry like that?" The young boy swallowed the last spoon, then got on the story with clear sadness on his face.

"Don't worry too much, son. I doubt she really meant it. May be your mom was just too angry over the matches thing, that's all. We are always here for you and you know that, right?" The man beamed at the boy with his big hand patting on the small shoulder.

"So you are sleeping over for the night huh? How about sleeping with Riza?"

"Errr… It's ok, Mr. Hawkeye. I'll take the sofa a usual."

"Come on, don't be embarrassed. We are family after all. And I'm sure she's waiting to cheer you up. Come on…"

Roy nodded, feeling defeated. Of course sleeping next to Riza was something he would never dare to dream of. He could die to be with Riza forever. _But not now. What will she think about me? A big boy crying his soul out while being beaten my his mom… Just what is this???_

"Hey are you dozing off, Roy? Let's go to bed now. You looked really tired, come on." Mrs. Hawkeye reached for his hand and walked him toward Riza's room. The boy refused to continue as they almost arrived.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Riza's mom stooped down and softly asked the boy.

"But I…" His face reddened and he was closed to tears.

Then the beautiful lady warped her delicate arms around the small body, her hand slowly stroked the back of his head as she reassured the boy, "Do not be afraid of anything, Roy. We are with you and especially Riza, she's worrying about you, you know?"

The boy nodded with his head rested on Mrs. Hawkeye's newly wetted shoulder. She lifted him up, carried him to Riza's room and put him down to the soft bed.

She stroked his head again, "Sleep tight, ok. Riza, you can take care of him, right?"

"Sure, Mom." The girl spoke while she shifted to make space for Roy.

"Good night, you two." Mrs. Hawkeye smiled and kissed both of them. "Roy would want omelets for breakfast, right?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkeye. And good night."

" Nights, Mom."

.:.

"Hey you ok, Roy?" Riza turned over and talked to Roy's back.

"Uhm…"

"Come on, face me. I know you are crying again."

"If you know it then don't ask me to face you."

"Turn over, quick. You want me to shoot you?"

Roy's back faced a completely opposite direction within 5 seconds.

"Are you happy now?" The boy grumbled, attempting to have his hair bangs cover the teary eyes.

"Aww.. come on" Riza moved closer and hugged him to sleep.

For sure it was always sunny after the rain. Roy could feel that it was like the best night he would ever have.

And good things tend to end pretty soon. Sometimes it ended so quickly before you even realized you were having it. And unfortunately it did apply to Roy.

.:. The next morning .:.

"Get off my bad you PERVERT (A/N: Riza somehow seems to pick up words fast ^^;)"

Just one kick and Roy was sent flying across the room.

"Ouch… I didn't do anything to deserve that kick!!! It was you who hugged me!!!" The panic-stricken boy found himself pushing his own body to the cold wall, his breath became shallow and he was sweating hard like a pregnant woman in labor. He stared at Riza with his mouth hung low, waiting for the worst to come.

"What did you say??" Riza roared with the water gun held tight.

"Nothing, madam!!! I'm sorry!!! ARG!!!!"

And it was the 1st time in his poor life he'd ever felt how frail and insignificant his poor existance could be.

(To be continued)

[Next chapter's (working) title: The identical twins that were no longer identical]

------------------------------------------------------------

How do you think about this story? Do you think I should continue writing this? Roy seems a bit girly, ne? But since we don't know anything about his childhood, so i think i'm quite safe here ^^; Please comment to tell me what you think about the story, whether i should continue or get my a$$ out of this work... tell me, ok. I need your feedbacks. The fate of this story depends on you, too.

And has the manga every mentioned about Riza's Dad's name? I feel like making up a names for both her parents. I feel irritated keep calling them Mr. and Mrs. Hawkeye... I should create a few names right? Should I? Should I? Or can you suggest something to me? Btw my battery has suddenly gone dead so i have no energy left to check through the chapter again. Sorry for any typos or grammalitical mistakes found.

Thank you for reading. Until next time~

Ja ne~


	2. The no longer identical twins

Hi everybody, it's me again. I decided to continue this story eventhough it doesn't have the as much reviews as I desired. For no reason, I just like this story a lot, and enjoy typing it even though i'm supposed to write something else " I want to thank camiimary for your support and i appreaciate all of you who had added my story to your alert/favorite list. Thank you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 2

Xx/xx/xxxx

Dear diary,  
It has been three years since we become friend huh? It has become my habit talking to you everyday. The summer vacation is starting soon so I think I'm gonna be able to spend more time with you soon.

I've been staying at Riza's house more often than ever. May be it's because lately Ron goes out less than usual. He was staying at home playing with his toys. Yup, he loves those military dolls my parents bought for our birthday. Whoever doesn't love it? But somehow I wasn't allowed to play with them. May be it was the present that my parents got for him alone, not me. I don't mind, though. I'd rather have Riza's cake.

I could here the noise my brother's making even from here. It was Ron and his stupid gang trying to provoke me again. I think they are being loud on purpose, so that I can get jealous over their enjoyment. How stupid. It seems that he and his friends have been shifting their meeting place to our house, which made mom extremely happy. She could keep on babbling about how Ron loves to play the military toys and that it's the sign that he would become a great general and that they need to buy more toys for him blah blah blah… You couldn't imagine how hard it was to swallow the food while being forced listening to my mom's advertisement about how great her son is. That idiot being a general? That statement itself made me want to choke. If something like that really happened, then it's really the end to this country.

For me, I want to be an alchemist, like Mr. Hawkeye. He said alchemist is for the people. And I can help people, not killing them, like soldier does. I'm thinking of asking him to be my teacher soon. Hopefully he will accept me, and so I can have more reason to stay at Riza's house a bit longer.

Opps, Riza should be back any moment. So I should hide you soon. You are sleeping under the kitchen counter tonight. I know it isn't safe. But I can't think of any better place. I'm so sorry for that.

Bye,

Roy.

.:.

Xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

So I'm learning alchemy now. I asked Mr. Hawkeye to teach me and he happily accepted me as his apprentice. He said it's not gonna be easy to learn but I will try. I want to help as many people as I can and live a happy life like Mr. Hawkeye does.

I wonder why Riza isn't interested in alchemy. I didn't dare to ask, though. I secretly want her to learn alchemy, too. Then we can study together. But all she like was guns!!! It's rather weird for a girl who like guns so much. She told me once that she just want to be good at shooting so that she can protect the ones she loves. I hope she would protect me if I'm in trouble, too. But lately she seems to point her toy gun to me more often. She never points her gun at Ron, though.

Talking about Ron, that moron has been more irritating than ever. Sometimes he would bring his stupid toys to Riza's house and asked her to play with him, and Riza looked like she was really enjoying it. I can't blame her, though. Of course it would be more fun to play with these expensive toys than listen to my ramble everyday. If tomorrow the weather's nice, may be I should ask her to go fishing with me.

Well, I have to stop writing now. I have a few alchemy books to revise. Sorry, buddy. I really don't want to let Mr. Hawkeye down at all. Oh, I think I should call him sensei from now on.

Bye,

Roy

.:. A few days went by…

"Roy, what are you doing?" Riza asked as she sat down next to Roy. The wind gently touched their face. Today was indeed a good day and they were at the riverbank now, counting the fish they had caught.

"Just wait. I'll drill the fish for you."  
"Roy, I don't think it's a good idea to set a fire here. Your mom would be mad at you again."

"She had to reason to get mad at me. I'm not using her matches at all." The boy replied without looking up. He was busy drawing a circle using a tree branch.

"Ok, done." Roy put a bunch of tree branches into the circle and left the struggling fish on them. Then he tapped his hands on the ground. There was light coming from the circle and the small fish was on fire. The boy smile triumphantly as he handed the cooked fish to Riza.

"Wow, that's great, Roy. How did you do that?"

"It's alchemy. Sensei taught me how to make fire by adjusting the oxygen densities in the atmosphere. But I'm still new so I can only create such small fire."

"It's good enough. Please don't burn my house ok."

"Haha, of course I'll never do that." _It's the only place I can return to. _The boy thought as he gently smiled at Riza.

And so another peaceful day just passed by.

.:.

Xx/xx/xxxx

Dear diary,

Something terrible happened today. Don't worry; it has nothing to do with me, at least for now. It was my brother. He went to play firecrackers with his stupid gang again, acting like soldiers throwing mine at one and another. Then, accident happened for the obvious reason. One of the firecrackers exploded and my brother was badly injured. And so my brother lost one of his eyes. My parents were devastated. They must be thinking that why bad thing happened to their precious son, why not me instead.

I think my coming days are not gonna be easy. I wish I could just disappear from their sights or at least stay at Riza's house forever. The only thing I'm glad about is that now we are no longer identical. We still look the similar, though. But only at the side, haha.

My mom asked me to go back home early and clean the house. She didn't have time to do it because she had to stay by Ron's bedside 24 hours a day. So I think I'm gonna stop writing now. Once my dad gets home and see the pile of dirty dishes, I'll be doomed.

Bye

Roy.

Xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

Ron has been released from the hospital. That's mean I can spend more time here than before. Ever since I become Hawkeye sensei's apprentice, I have a valid reason to go back just before bedtime. One fine day I'll try to ask Mrs. Hawkeye to let me move in here. I have no reason to be home anyway. My parents have been harsher to me than ever and Roy is being more and more unreasonable than before. I had to take care of him now and then, since he still needs more rest, and that bastard did nothing but demanding and blaming everything on me. He complained to my mom so that she could make my day worse than hell. Fortunately mom has taken a leave to spend more time with Ron and because she can't afford to stay working, while at home there is such a useless idiot that can't even bring a proper orange juice to her lovely son. For heaven's sake, I'm not his servant and except the left eye, there's nothing wrong with his body, at all.

Yesterday Mrs. Hawkeye asked Riza to visit Ron if she had time. I think she's gonna cook something for him later. I saw such a long shopping list. It makes me jealous. Now everybody's turning to him, because of the misfortune he's caused himself.

Sensei is giving me a test later so I'm gonna start revising now.

See you tomorrow,

Roy.

.:.

Xx/xx/xxxx

Dear Diary,

I think I'm going crazy soon. That freaking Ron has been chasing me around for the whole day. I have to lock myself in the bathroom now. Lucky I have you with me.

I don't know how long am I gonna stay here. Not until Riza and her mom come back. They were out to visit some relatives, so I really don't know when they will be back. And that mad Ron is here, at Riza's house, now. He must be waiting for me to come out so that he can beat me black and blue again. He starts to pick fights with me more and more often now, in which I can only let myself being hit. If there's a scratch on him, I'll be as good as dead. And I think Ron must want me to wear an eye patch like him, so that we can lookalike again, that's why he kept aiming for my eyes. Another great thing is that my parents scold me much more often than ever. They nag at me everything I appear.

I'm so sick of this endless torture. When will it really end? Or am I really end up losing my life because of this?

Man, I got my diary damp. Get a grip of yourself, Roy Mustang. I'm not a weak boy anymore, I'm going to be an alchemist. I need to be strong to protect and help people. I have to keep these emotions to myself, or else Riza will laugh at me for sure…

.:.

Roy startled as somebody was banging at the door. The boy realized he was still in the bathroom, and he felt asleep while hiding from Ron.

It was Riza who banged the bathroom's door. Roy opened and received a lengthy lecture from her. He stayed back for dinner that day, and before going back to his house, Mrs. Hawkeye hugged him. The thoughtful lady must have seen how red the boy's eyes were, with the fearful look presented when it was time for him to come home.

He reached home while his brother was bad mouthed about him. Again, the boy ended his day getting damned. On the empty bed, the shivering boy let tears drove him to sleep. His brother was sleeping soundly with some extra pillows and an additional blanket. Well, Roy was thankful that at least he still has a bed to sleep on.

.:.

Xx/xx/xx

Dear Diary,

This is the happiest day of my life. It has been two months since my brother had that accident and my hell had been ended at last.

I saw two muffins inside the fridge and I decided to eat one, didn't aware that both of them were left there for my brother. And I was beaten the daylights out of me just like that. I found my head hit the ground one more time and the hero appeared. I was able to recognize who the person was, before everything went black.

It was my sensei came to rescue me again. I woke up on Riza's bed, with bandages all over my body. Not sure whether it came from the beating yesterday or Riza has been smashing me because I was occupied her bed again. Hmm, probably not the latter. Anyway, it's not something that I'm concerned about. What made my heart jumped from joy was the news Mrs. Hawkeye told me when she found I'd already awake. She said that she wanted to stay at her house. And I was told that sensei and she were having a big fight with my parents for the way the treat me. My parents said they don't want to have a son like me and asked the Hawkeyes to take me if they want so. Thank God they didn't reject me like my parents were. I'm not sad at all; I've already known that they never love me. Though I think I need to thank them once, for setting me free from that hell pit, so that I can have a new family that loves me.

Sensei's getting a new bed for me tonight and told me that I have to share the room with Riza for the time being. I hope Riza doesn't mind. A bed is too good for me. I can just sleep on the sofa, or on the floor in the kitchen, or toilet, or wherever, as long as it's not my parents' house. My heart shouts for joy again when I think about not seeing my parents so often. I still have to face Ron, though. I'm in the same class at him and it's the nearest school in the area, and I can't make the Hawkeyes go through all the troubles changing school for me just because I don't like that bastard. It's just a few hours at school. For sure I'm able to endure it.

I need to do housework now. Since I'm a freeloader, doing chores around the house is the only thing I can do to repay their kindness. I need to learn more about alchemy, too. Sensei praised me for my improvement, so I have to try harder.

See you tomorrow,

Roy.

.:.

"That's the rare model you are having!!! Can I take a look?" A boy beamed as he saw the new toy soldier that belonged to a one-eyed boy.

"Haha, I don't think you can ever find a second one in this eastern city. My dad went to the north for business and got this for me." The boy announced loudly, not to forget peeking at his other quiet twin. Roy was reading book in silent, completely ignored the noisy flaunt coming from his brother.

"Wow, Ron, you must have collected all the models available, huh?" Another boy joined in, his face must be loaded with admiration.

"Yup, almost. I still can't find the Napoleon figure yet. I've been looking for it in every toy store in the city but I can't find one at all."

"It's ultra-rare. I heard they only produced a few hundred of that." Again another participant voiced out.

Roy wished he could get out of this place as soon as possible.

.:.

There was a festival and the market was full of people. Roy walked on the street nonchalantly with Riza beside him. Her parents were walking behind, with handfuls of shopping bags. Roy noticed something from a certain stall. It was a toy vendor that had a lot of toy solders displayed on the wooden cart. And there he saw, a Napoleon figure. It looked exactly as the one he saw on the magazines, and definitely it was the one that Ron was desperately looking for.

Roy turned for his sensei, and point at the toy. "Sensei, can I have that toy?" He asked softly. It was the first time Roy ever demand something from the Hawkeyes.

His sensei patted his head slightly and asked the vendor for the price. His face twisted slightly. Apparently the man wasn't happy with what he had been told. That toy cost more than food money for a whole week!

"Sensei, please buy that for me. I know it's expensive but this is the last time I ever ask you something like this. I'll repay you once I get a job in the future, please, sensei…" Roy went on with the begging, much to Riza's confusion.

"I never know you like these stuffs also. I thought Ron is the only one going crazy about it."

Roy ignored Riza's statement and carried on his begging mission. Mr. Hawkeye finally gave in and bought the toy for Roy. The small boy hugged he toy tight and thanked his sensei as much as he could. He's just owned something that everybody in the class was talking about. He didn't know why he wanted to get it so badly, nor was he ever interested on it. _It just something that's rare. I can just sell it to other kids. Or I can just auction it on ebay later!!! _(?!!) _and I will make loads of money._ Yet the boy doubted he ever liked money. It was just that the boy never had any greed for money. So why did he want it so much? Is it because of Ron? _Yeah, it's because Ron never has it. And since it's ultra-rare, it means Ron can never get a hold of this toy. _Roy smirked, satisfied with his answer.

.:.

A box was pulled out from under the bed. It was the Napoleon figure that Riza's dad had bought for him. Roy didn't touch it at all. He left it under his bed until now. The boy brushed the dust away and gently wrapped the box with an old newspaper. Then he scribbled a few lines on the happy birthday card and enclosed it inside the present. Tomorrow would be his birthday, and the boy couldn't figure out what he wrapped this present for. The boy hated it when he couldn't be in control, when he couldn't understand stuffs around him. Frustrated with himself, Roy fumed while dumping the hurriedly wrapped gift into his schoolbag.

The next day, he stealthy hid the present into Ron's bag during lunch hour.

From that day onward, the class had become much more peaceful, and Roy could no longer hear about the discussion about those army playthings, ever. And he truly found himself not regretting at all, for disposing away the expensive Napoleon figure.

(To be continue)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure whether i get the correct tone or not. It seems that Roy's tone is a bit too old for his age. But to think of a boy who went through a lot, he ought to be more matured than the normal kid, rite ^^ Sorry for any typos/ grammartical mistakes. I'm so sleep that i snore away with my face kissing the keyboard now. Hope you like this chapter, please review, thanx ;)

See you next time,

Ja ne~


End file.
